Obito being Protective
by Purple Dragon Ranger
Summary: Uchiha Obito is protective of only one person. His daughter, Uchiha Ruki. Never threaten to hurt his daughter. Small feels story that I wrote for based on an rp I did with a good friend. Rated T for implied violence.


**A/N: I don't own Obito or Naruto, they belong to Kishimoto-san. If I did then Ruki would be an actual character in Naruto and Deidara would still be alive. I do own Uchiha Ruki and Devin, and the poor man that pisses Obito off in the story. Let me know what you think.**

Ruki sat down in Obito's lab with him and another man who was thinking of supporting the Akatsuki more. Obito had sent Ruki out to go get the man to bring him back to the hideout, blindfolded incase he decided to betray them and turn information over to the Allied Shinobi forces. Ruki growled slightly as she wrapped a bandage around her upper arm. The man had put up a small fight as she went to get him, though he was worse off with her.

When Ruki came back with a bloody arm and the possible supporter with a huge welt on his head as well as a few cuts on his arms, Obito cocked an eyebrow at her. "Do I even want to know?" Obito asked as Ruki released the man and went into the other room to get a bandage. Obito gave the man a seat to sit in while he leaned against his desk. "Ruki…" Obito called to her, a slight warning in his voice as she sat down in her usual seat.

"He attacked me. I told him I was there to take him to you. He didn't believe me and said that they wouldn't send a girl to get him." Ruki explained as she pulled her cloak off to reveal a long gash in her arm as well as a tight black tank top. She used a scrap of cloth to wipe the blood up before she looked at the wound to see if it needed to be stitched up. "I simply proved that just because I'm a girl I'm not afraid to kick someone's ass."

Obito couldn't help but chuckle at his daughter as she wrapped her arm. He sent her out to get the man because he knew she would bring the man back. "There is no way a girl like her can be that strong." The man stated as Ruki growled and stood up. Obito put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from killing the man.

"She is one of my strongest members. If not the strongest female member," Obito said as he pulled Ruki back and pushed her back into her chair gently. "Stay down Brat. I don't need you killing him." Ruki glared at him but did as he told her. She finished bandaging her arm before standing back up.

"I'm going back up to find Kisame and to get some tea." Ruki announced as she walked do the stairs. "Would you like for me to bring you two anything?" Ruki asked as she looked back at the men in the lab. The man shook his head and looked at her.

"No… just you to not come back down here." The man sneered as Obito glared at him while Ruki cracked her knuckles. The man looked at Ruki as she stalked towards him. "Did I strike a nerve, girlie?"

"I am going to strike more than just a nerve by the time I am done with you…"Ruki growled as she raised a fist up, ready to punch the man. Obito stood there, debating on letting Ruki beat the shit out of this man or stopping her. Obito decided on the latter of the two.

"Ruki… I thought you were going to get tea and try to find Kisame." Obito stated as the orange-haired teen looked over at him. She sighed and nodded her head as she goes up the stairs. "Bring Devin with you when you come back down." He called to her as she went up the stairs. Both males heard a "Sure thing." Obito sighed and shook his head at her.

"She has a temper on her." The man stated as he looked back at Obito. Obito nodded his head as he looked at the man. "Why do you keep her around if she has such a temper?"

"She is going through a hard time. Her husband was killed just a year and a half ago. She is still trying to get used to the fact that he is no longer around." Obito explained as he sat in his chair. "But you egging her on like that doesn't help you any since she is one of our strongest members and if I didn't stop her, you would probably be sporting broken bones and a few burns."

"The little bitch better watch it. When I am done here I am going to take her out. I will replace her with one of my men." The man said, unknowingly just signed his death warrant. Obito cracked his knuckles as the man looked at him. "What is wrong with you?"

"You can insult Ruki in her face, I know she can take care of herself. Tell me that you are going to kill her, you just signed your death." Obito growled as he lifted his fist. "That was my daughter I sent to get you. She is one of my best members and I will not tolerate you threatening to kill her infront of me." Obito then proceeded to punch the man in the face.

Ruki came back down the stairs with a small one year old boy on her hip and two cups of tea to see her father pulling off bloody gloves and the man that she brought in with a severely smashed in face. Ruki cocked an eyebrow as she set the cups down on his desk. "Would you care to explain why you got to beat his face in and I didn't?"

"Hn. He deserved it when he threatened to kill you…" Obito trailed off as he took a sip of his tea and took Devin from her hip. Ruki just shook her head and sat down in her chair again, sipping her tea as she watches her father interact with his grandson.


End file.
